deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Battle Royale
Robin_battle_royale.png|Dipay17 Robin Battle Royale (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Robin Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by Dipay17 Description The four students of Batman are going toe-to-toe, between Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Damian Wayne who would win? Intro Robin changed a lot through the years, like Link and Spider-Man. Dick Grayson aka Nightwing, the first Robin. Jason Todd aka Red Hood Tim Drake aka Red Robin ' '''And finally Damin Wayne, the new Robin and Bruce Wayne's son. h'e's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dick Grayson Born as the son of Haley’s Circus trapeze artists, John and Mary Grayson, Dick was born was Richard John Grayson and practically lived and breathed aerobatics. '''When he was young, Dick overhears crime boss Tony Zucco threatens the boss of the circus. When the circus boss refused to pay Zucco his money, the crime boss took revenge and had the Graysons’ trapeze sabotaged. Dick was forced to watch as his parents fell to their deaths.' After his parents’ murders, Dick was placed into the uncaring foster system. He was treated poorly. Though was soon rescued by none other than Bruce Wayne. Despite being saved from a cruel fate in the Orphanage, Dick quickly became frustrated when Bruce would give him even the smallest of attention. Deciding enough was enough, Dick decided to investigate his parents’ murders on his own, regardless if he had Bruce’s help. The first place Dick went was back to the scene of the crime, Haley’s circus. However, he gets ambushed by one of Zucco’s associates, Eddie Skeevers and is almost killed. Dick awakens in the Batcave, discovering Bruce is Batman. Together, the unlikely pair work together to work out, exactly what Zucco is up to. After a while, Bruce comes to the realisation Dick is a lot like him and offers him a chance to prove himself. He asks the boy to take on the mantle of his sidekick and to do some good in the world. Dick accepts and becomes the first in a long line of Robins. Later, Dick wanted to be a hero at his own, so he went into a solo-career and became the one and only..NIGHTWING! And Wiz..you forgot something..GIRLS LOVES.. DON'T SAY THAT JOKE! NEVER!!!!.. Anyway Nightwing is extremely skilled and acrobatic fighter. Dick was great acrobat at childhood, as he was one of the members in his family's show. Nightwing is also very skilled fighter, he trained by Batman and even defeated him sometimes. And now the greatest Nightwing's feat in the history..HE BROKE BANE...KIND OF.. The likelihood of a confrontation with Bane is on the horizon in Gotham Knights #34, and Nightwing wants to be ready in the way none of them were during the Knightfall arc (aka the time Bane snapped Batman's spine over his knee). Dick has Oracle design a deadly simulation of a Bane attack, with a few extra flourishes like machine guns and flamethrowers. Tim Drake -- having only been Robin for a few years (comic time) at this point -- is overwhelmed by the hologram. And then Nightwing steps in. Using Tim as a distraction, he sneaks behind the simulation Bane and breaks his back, mirroring the supervillain's greatest accomplishment. Years later, when Bruce was thought dead (for tax purposes, most likely), the real Bane attempts to protect Gotham City the way Batman would, but more murderously. He wants to do the job better than the Dark Knight. Nightwing confronts him, and Bane promptly backed down, realizing the city still has a protector, one that is more than willing to fight Bane tooth and nail to prove it. Bane broke the Bat, but he can’t break Dick Grayson. With you guys, it seems like I'm hot stuff … a know-it-all … but I've been back with The Batman again, and next to him I feel like I'm a stupid kid repeating fifth grade … for the third time Jason Todd Jason Todd was a kid that did not have parents that were present during his childhood. His father was a criminal who was eventually sent to prison and never returned, and his mother was a drug addict who later died of an overdose. This would lead to Jason becoming an orphan at a young age and having to fend for himself. He would make a living by stealing car parts. One day, he comes across the Batmobile, and for whatever reason Jason decides to try and steal the tires. He doesn't do this successfully as he is later caught by Batman. After they meet, Batman takes Jason to a school for troubled youths, but it turns out that the owner was using this school to train these kids to be criminals (we will revisit this character later). After finding out about this, Batman decides to take the rash, angry, and impulsive Jason Todd under his wing and recruits him to be the new Robin. However, Robin was too out of control for the likes of Batman because Jason would be violent in combat and often showed a desire to kill the criminals he fought. 'Death In The Family' Remember how I said that Jason's mother died of an overdose? Well it turns out that she wasn't actually dead (because comic books. Nobody ever stays dead in comic books). Jason, being trained by Batman, uses his detective skills to find his mother. However, his mom, Sheila, is being blackmailed by the Joker to provide him with medical supplies. Sheila then hands Jason over to the Joker, where the Joker beats him with a crowbar. After this, Joker leaves Robin and his mom in an abandoned warehouse with an active time-bomb. It goes off, killing Jason and his mother. More often than not, the ways in which characters are brought back to life in comics are pretty wacky. However, the way that Jason Todd is brought back to life takes the lead for dumbest resurrection ever. This all begins with a character named Superboy Prime, a version of Superman from an Earth that is very similar to ours. This character is a villain, and is trapped in a place called the paradise dimension. In an attempt to escape, Superboy punches the walls of the dimension to break free. Doing so caused reality to break, which somehow leads to Jason Todd being revived. However, Jason, even though he is brought back to life, has amnesia, which leads to R'as Al-Ghu, who took the boy in and using the Lazarus Pit to heal him after he clawed himself out of his grave from the reality punch. During this time, R'as and his daughter, Talia, tell Jason about his death at the hands of Joker and that Batman never killed the Joker after that. The idea that Batman didn't kill the Joker or didn't show remorse for not killing the Joker infuriates him and leads Jason to train the same way that Batman did so he could go to Gotham, and essentially become a "better" version of Batman, one that kills criminals. This leads Jason to take up the Joker's original alter-ego (Red Hood). Jason is a BETTER BATMAN! He's such a badass i mean do you know a Batman who have a guns and all of that badasses weapons?! Jason, thanks to being trained by Batman, is a skilled fighter, he is so skilled that he defeated Batman multiple times! Jason is strong as fuck..he broke off the neck and arm of a large talon, oh and Jason is the only one to beat a Talon on his own at this time! FUCK YOU TIM DRAKE! Like most of the bat family, Jason is able to dodge mutliple bolts. Jason is so smart that he analyzed the weakness of the Iron Rule! Yep, Todd is a better version of Batman. "I've been bamboozled!" Tim Drake Tim Drake was the third person to take on the role of Robin. After Dick Grayson gave up the role, Batman took in Jason Todd, who was living on the streets and Jason became the second Robin. After the Joker killed Jason, Batman entered a dark period. Tim had figured out that Dick Grayson had been Robin by recognizing a unique acrobatic move performed by Robin as one Dick used as part of the Flying Graysons circus act. Knowing that Dick was Robin led Tim to figure out that Batman was Bruce Wayne and that the recently deceased Jason had been Dick’s successor. Tim realized that Batman needed a Robin and approached Dick to implore him to resume the role. But Dick had moved on to being Nightwing and had grown out of the Robin role. He was willing to help Batman as Nightwing, but not as Robin. So Tim put on the costume and helped Batman and Nightwing with their current case. Realizing that Tim was right about Batman needing a Robin, Batman allowed Tim to remain in the role. When Tim and Bruce briefly ended their partnership, Batman took on Tim’s girlfriend Stephanie Brown as the fifth Robin. After Stephanie apparently died, Tim and Bruce patched things up and Tim resumed the role of Robin. When Bruce’s son, Damian Wayne, entered the picture, he became the sixth Robin and Tim adopted the name Red Robin. Essentially signifying that he was still ‘a’ Robin, but that Damian was ‘the’ Robin. As we said previously, Tim is a fantastic detective. Tim Drake is exceptionally smart, probably on Batman’s level, possibly even slightly higher in terms of raw brainpower which is offset by Batman having many more years worth of learning and experience to draw on. As a young teenager, he was already shown to be a capable detective, his first case famously being figuring out Batman’s identity and later the Huntress’s as well. By the time he became Robin, he was already a good computer programmer and hacker, and within a few years was engineering some of his own equipment. He did have limits in that area though, at one point after Superboy was killed, Tim tried to clone him based on partial knowledge of the original cloning technology which created him, but wasn’t able to make it work. This puts him somewhere below Lex Luthor at this stage in his life. He’s also demonstrated a strong capacity for lateral thinking when faced with a problem he can’t beat head on. This is demonstrated in wins over King Snake, and Lady Shiva, two of the top martial arts killers in the DC universe. So I would definitely put him up there in terms of intelligence, but if he ever came up against a Reed Richards level problem, he would need help.' ' Tim is also very skilled, don't forget it!! He trained by Lady Shiva, one of the most skilled fighters in the history of DC, and he even matched her sometimes even tough she was holding back. But sadly he has a weaknesses, and a lot. ''' Tim's physical strength is not good enough, it was even stated by Batman himself when he refused to Tim's request to fight the joker. '''But i like this guy, he should be smarter then you. You're a rude punk, and, like most of your kind, you're very, very dumb. Damian Wayne Damian Wayne, the current Robin and the son of Batman. C'mon! I hate this guy! Deal with it. Anyway we have a job to do, BOOMSTICK! All the Robins have been like sons to Bruce Wayne, and he adopted Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Stephanie Brown but in 2006 writer Grant Morrison showed the world to Batman's real son -Damian Wayne. This Robin was, in ways, darker than Batman and.. MORE ANNOYING! but Damian had a reason for this. Young Wayne was the successor of Batman, and the successor of Ra's Al Ghul as well. Bruce never knew that Damian exists, and Damian's mother, Talia Al Ghul, raised the boy with her father, Ra's. The boy has been trained to be a killer. A FUCKING MACHINE since birth! Talia wanted to make Damian a killer, a fighter, a worthy successor to her father, Ra's Al Ghul, the new leader of the League of Assassins, but Batman and Dick Grayson had a different plans. When Talia told Bruce that he have a son, she gave him to Batman and Nightwing and the two heroes caused Damian to be a hero. When Bruce Wayne was kind of dead, Damian Wayne became the new Robin and the sidekick of Bruce Wayne's successor - Dick Grayson. Together, Dick and Damian became a great duo, and while Dick was calm like the natural Robin, Damian was a angry and badass guy, like father like son! Damian is likely around teenager age. However he don't have the ego problems of that stupid teenagers, he's better!!. He is the son of one of the greatest heroes in the universe, he want to impressive his father, Dick Grayson, his mother and his grandfather. He also felt that he should be better than everyone, even better then Batman himself! I mean come on! He was raised by the League Of Assassins, Ra's Al Ghul, Batman...not a surprise honestly! He never had a good teacher. He had multiple reasons of being an arrogant, cocky.. We can't underestimate this guy. But the twist is that during his time and training with the Batfamily, he learned to be his better self, he improved himself! Damian is a very skilled fighter and have a phenomenal talent. Thanks to being trained by the League of Assassins, Damian has stated he knows just as many martial arts as Batman and knows.Like every other Bat family, Damian doesn't have any superpower. But he make it up with his martial art skills. He claimed his skills are much superior than the other Robins such as Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd and even Batman himself. He stated that he knows as many type of martial arts as Batman. His main weapon is his katana sword. Damian have the natural Batman's arsenal such as batrangs, grappling hook, smoke pellets, and... shock gloves. Damian also using his own weapon: arrows. Damian showed some impressive feats such as matching Joker, Batman, and rebirth Superboy (Jon Kent). He's annoying but cool after all! The Apple does not fall far from the tree! I'm not like Tim, or Jason, or even Dick. I'm light years ahead of all the past Robins in skill and training. I'm either your partner in this or I'm not Intermission All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Location: Gotham city's streets, night Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing, '''watched Gotham city,replacing Batman who died, Dick Grayson knew that he should replace Batman before something really bad would happen. The Teen Titans wasn't there, it was only Nightwing, the first Robin. Dick came to the Wayne Manor, his mentor's home, he came in to the batcave, seeing what is new with Gotham. He opened the big screen. Then someone came in, it was '''Tim Drake, also known as Red Robin. Tim Drake: This way, Dick. We should talk. Then Dick walked after Tim, until they landed at the top of the Wayne industries building, Bruce Wayne's business company. Dick Grayson: What is it, Tim?? Tim Drake: After Bruce's death, Gotham has no Batman. '' Then Tim pulled out a table. ''Dick Grayson: What is it? Tim Drake: This the statistics of the criminals in Gotham, you could see that before Bruce's death the amount of the criminals was FAR lower then now. Dick Grayson: What do you suggest, Tim?? Tim Drake: Someone of us should take the cape. Someone of us should become the new BATMAN. The successor of Bruce. '' ''Dick Grayson: NO. I won't let anyone of us become the new Batman, there's only ONE Batman, and it is Bruce. Not me, not you, not Jason, and not Damian. Tim Drake: I guess we.. Before Drake finished his sentence, the two heroes got knocked by a massive explosion, when they were about to close their eyes they someone who have a red mask coming at them.. Nightwing: Jason..? Tim and Grayson woke up in the Wayne manor, their body had injuries, and then they saw Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son. Damian: The man who attacked you both, was Jason Todd. Yup, this annoying guy, and he already killed to death multiple criminals. I think it's pretty obvious that one of us should become the new Batman. Dick Grayson: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BOTH?! YOU ARE NOT RESPECTING THE LEGACY OF BATMAN! NO ONE OF US WOULD TAKE THE CAPE, END OF STORY, AND IF THATS MEANS THAT I WILL FIGHT JASON, I'LL DO THIS. Tim and Damian: DICK WAIT! Then Dick Grayson took his Nightwing suit and jumped away, searching for Jason Todd. Then Nightwing heard something behind him, it was Red Hood '(Jason Todd). ''Dick Grayson: Game over Jason, you'll stop to attack the city. Jason Todd: We'll see about it bro. Then Jason fired multiple bullets at Nightwing but Grayson dodged and punched Red Hood right in the head! Red Hood: I'm going to kill you, Tim, and Damian and i'll become the new Batman! Dick and Jason were about the clash however they has been stopped by Tim, who used his Red Robin costume, and Damian who used his classic Robin suit. Tim Drake: You two did enough mistakes, to night, one of us would become Batman, and if none of you would take the rule, i'll do this. Nightwing: No Tim, you can't. Jason Todd: No, i'll do this, i'm not afraid to kill criminals unlike you guys. Damian: I should do this, i'm Bruce's son!!! Nightwing: You don't understand what are you doing! But if that means that i should fight you, i'll do this. Tim Drake: I can't believe we are in this situation.. It was Jason Todd who attacked first, shooting bolts at the Robins, Dick Grayson got knocked. Nightwing rose from the glass wreckage. His suit had protected him from serious injury, and indeed only his pride seemed wounded. “Do not.” He growled, taking a step forward, he ran towards Tim Jason and Damian punching them multiple times until he fired an electric batrang which got deflected by each Robins. Damian inclined his head and ran forwards, he threw his sword at the Robins, and Dick grabbed it and tried and to slash it at Damian Wayne's stomach however the young Wayne dodged from it and took his sword back. Tim Drake threw two spinning boomerangs, both of which detonated on Damian's sword. The boy wonder violently, surprising the others with his strength. They tumbled sideways a bit, and then all of them hit the ground. The 1st Robin threw his boomerang, sending it bouncing off into the darkness. Crushing elbows buffeted Tim, Jason and Damian as they rolled around on the tiles. He was putting up a strong fight, but Jason Tood, the Red Hood, had brought down bigger with this move. Breathing was cut off, he began to struggle less, then... Wham!! Pain exploded through the Boy Wonder's body. He suddenly found himself being bucked off the Captain's back and through a glass shop window. The lights flickered back on. Dick Grayson jumped backwards, crashing at Red Robin, quickly punching him with martial arts, until he got knocked to ground. Pain lanced through his back, and his dominant arm hung useless, bound to his side. The shard of metal that had wounded him was still lodged beneath his shoulder, and the greatest martial artist in history was coming for him at top speed. It was like The War all over again. He hurled his Sticks to slow down Tim, and then promptly retreated. The steel in his back filled him with agony all the way, but all Steve wanted to do was escape. Of course, escaping wasn't really the goal here. He caught the mid-stride and kept moving. Upon reaching the second-floor ledge he flipped over it, sending himself hurtling towards the ground twenty feet below. Grayson strained with all his might in midair, causing both searing pain in his back and the cords that bound him to snap. Collision. Ground. Pain. He hit his knees and bellowed. Blood was pouring from his open wound, dizziness and pain and a sense of vertigo swept over him. Defying his instincts, Tim Drake stood to his feet and roared. As if on cue, the former Robin and current Nightwing landed in front of him. Even through the terrifying exterior, the Captain could see he was in pain. Each drilled the other with stares of iron. With amusement, Red Robin noted Dick is faster then him and his sticks could cause a lot of damage to him, and that this would be a new situation for him. Indeed, it was odd for Tim to face an opponent that equal, and even superior to him Each nodded respectfully. And the grand finale began. Jason Todd and Damian jumped towards them, continuing to fight by using their martial-arts skills, weapons and wisdom. Nightwing's fist collided with Damian's jaw, sending the grandson of the demon back several paces. He followed it up again and again. The young Wayne put up a good fight, but without his weapon of choice he was overwhelmed against such a master of unarmed combat. A Kick, a punch. Kick. Punch and punch and punch. The 1st Robin dealt brutal damage at will. He backed Damian' Tim, and Jason, against the wall. All the other Robins were able to do was block. And then the Red hood made his move. Desperation to put Dick down had put heavy force into Jason's strikes. Suddenly Nightwing jerked his head right, causing the black fist to collide with wall. He seized Bruce's wrist and pulled him in close, smashing the second Robin gut with his bloody knee. Tim Drake tried to ran forward but Damian Wayne stopped him, using his blade, Tim quickly pushed Damian and they smashed at Dick and Jason, kick and punch, block, swing, shooting. That's was the battle's main direction. Jason Todd quickly pulled out his gun, starting to shoot at Damian Dick and Tim, Nighwing swung his sticks, Damian jumped forward, which caused him to be open to a shoot, Jason used that, and killed Bruce Wayne's son '''KO! 3/4 Nightwing quickly ran forward towards Tim and Jason smashing them in the skull. Tim roared in pain. Streams of blood dripped from underneath his suit. But no sooner than the mercenary recoiled from the first blow was he met with a second. Red Hood just managed to spin aside though, allowing the cat’s claws to merely graze by him, before sending a quick bat rang which slashed at both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. But Red Hood would not be slowed. He brushed the hasty attack aside, before sending his opponents into the far wall with a cold knee to the face. Tim Drake's batman-like mask popped off as his head hit the cement, however he put it back, then he ran forward grabbing Jason and Dick kicking them and knocking them down, then Dick used his sticks and knocked them “Blunt attacks will never work on me. Give up now, you both” Said the 1st Robin and current Nightwing. But both Red Hood and Red Robin had no intention of quitting. With a dazzlingly-quick move, the mercenary tossed a grenade at the foe’s feet, abandoning his staff and rolling aside as he did. Bang! A blinding flash of light wrapped the room. An explosion rocked the complex, blowing the first Robin But Nightwing got up. Like feral animals, they lashed out at each other. Every blow that dropped harmed them. Tim was the smartest. Jason was the most aggressive. Dick was the fastest. Nightwing used his sticks to slash at Red Robin and Red Hood, punching them multiple times, until Jason fired a bullet at the first Robin but Grayson dodged, Tim Drake then jumped forward and kicked both Dick and Jason. However, Red hood quickly got up, he is not going to lose. He recorved and ran forward, towards his foes. Nightwing could deal but minor flesh wounds: slashes to the neck, cuts to the shoulder, claws to the gut. But as seconds drew by, Nightwing was able to dodge and block almost every single blow. Kicking and starting his own attacks at Drake and Todd. In one last move, Dick spun on Red Hood and Red Robin, kicking them away, then he jumped high and fired at them some batrangs but they got deflected.Tim Drake grabbed both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, punching them, and smashing them in the head biting deep into Dick Grayson's left shoulder, and Jason Todd's left hand, and yanked them off their feet, towards Red Robin. As Nightwing hurtled towards him, Red Robin grabbed his blade by the hilt. With a flip of the wrist and an inhumanly-quick display of swordsmanship, Tim ploughed his blade through the seams of Nightwing's suit, and into the gut of the man beneath. The 3rd Robin lurched as the blade pierced through him. However then Jason Todd did a comeback and multiple blades he slashed at Dick and Tim, shooting more bullets. Eventually, Dick withdrew his sticks, slashing at the second and third Robin multiple times and then he knocked them on the ground. He ran forward and kicked Tim, then he grabbed Jason and smashed their skulls not before Tim kicked him in the stomach and sent him, along with Jason Todd, away. He rams Nightwing forward. Nightwing fires his grappling hook at a nearby building and then reels himself into the air. He kicks and drags Red Robin up with him. Jason grabbed Nightwing and Red Robin's feet as he climbs atop the roof of the building. Jason attempts to strike him, but all his attacks are blocked by Nightwing and Red Robin. Red Hood continues to throw his blades at his foes and he backs Nightwing to the very edge of the roof. Then, the first Robin leaps into the air and forcibly lands a solid kick at the Red Hood and Red Robin. It catches the 3rd Robin off guard. Nightwing throws a rope batarang around Red Robin's legs, hooking him to the ground. Nightwing knocks the blades off the roof. He pulls the roped Red Robin into the air, but is met with a fist to his jaw. The three highly skilled fighter continue to fight. Eventually, Jason Todd hurls multiple smoke pellets around his opponents and he disappears. The loud bangs from the guns ricochets off the walls, reverberating throughout the building. The top of his handgun still smoldering, Jason raised his pistol to their face, anticipating another attack, until he caught sight of a shadowy figure running above him. Hood: ...i'm going end both of you! The former robin shoots at the panels above him, effectively breaking the one Dick and Tim stood on off from the rest. The second Robin came crashing to the ground. Jason approached his adversary victoriously. He stood about a foot away from Nightwing and Red Robin, thinking the match is over. Hood: Now just come quietly, and maybe, just maybe, I won’t shoot you. Nightwing smirks: Hmpf. You really are dumb, aren’t you? Did you honestly believe I was just pointlessly running in circles this whole time? Hood’s mind jumped. What could he mean? Hood was about to take a step further, but he felt a strange sensation. He looked down to see that a tripwire had been placed right in front of him, about 2 inches away from where Damian fell. It was attached to a set of poison darts, so Jason would pass out if he made a mistake and tripped them. Nightwing: While you were busy yakkin’ off, I rigged this place to the teeth. Make a mistake now, and it’s over. Hood aims to shoot down the poison darts, but Nightwing acts first. The first Boy Wonder uses his foot to trip the wire, and rolls behind cover. Hood, on the other hand, gets caught off guard. He leaps backwards in a last-ditch attempt to dodge, but one of Nightwing's darts caught his skin. The Hood staggered backwards and fell on his butt. It was a bad hit, but Nightwing didn’t get enough on the Hood to take him out. Jason grabs the syringe, yanking it out of his body. The needle had hit his neck, right in the place where his armor provided the least protection. Jason’s eyes grew heavy, and his vision grew blurry, but his resolve remained firm. He reached for his guns, but, what’s that? They’re gone? Nightwing: (holding both machine guns, both emptied of bullets): Looking for this? Jason: Dammit. That’s it, you little runt. I’m gonna make you pay. Red Robin stood up, and ran forward towards the Red Hood and Dick Grayson, punching them and alsming them on the ground, he used his batrang to slash at Dick and knock down Red Hood The three charged at each other. Red Robin lunged into the air, while Jason and Dick went low. Their blades clashed, and, the sound of steel rocked the warehouse. For a second, the vigilantes looked each other square in the eyes. Jason pushed the two off him with his dagger. But that, coupled with his already light-headed state, left Tim an opening to feint and strike at Jason from behind. Jason parried, but the force from Tim's blow knocked his dagger out of his hand. Jason leapt back, creating distance between the two, and pulled out his dual Katanas, one in each hand. Jason: You’ll never earn the Batman title. You’re just an inherited, insolent brat. Tim: Ha, ha, ha (Sarcasm). At least I’ll never be remembered as the Robin who couldn’t do his job, and got himself killed. Jason: That you even think I care about being called the “Robin Who Got Killed”, is proof that you’ve still got a lot to learn. Nightwing: I'm going to end it, now. Jason, you should stop. Jason: NEVER! Jason charges, but Tim Drake swiftly dodges under his legs. Before he could react, The third Boy Wonder threw a batarang above his head. Tim: You forgot the traps, Jason. Jason looks above. A wooden container dangled precariously over him. Tim had lured him into a trap. Before Jason could roll out of the way, the container collapsed on his body. Jason was defeated. KO! 2/4 Dick stood before Tim. Only them. Red Robin, Nightwing. He kicked the disk off the ground and into the air, catching it with his right hand. “Let's finish this, Tim.” The first boy-wonder rose from the glass wreckage. His durability and suit had protected him from serious injury, and indeed only his pride seemed wounded. “I'm done with you.” He growled, taking a step forward, "You are dead.” Tim inclined his head and fired the batrang once again. His opponent threw two spinning boomerangs, both of which detonated on him. Suddenly Dick Grayson was moving for him, he threw himself into a forward handspring and let both feet collide with Red Robin. Tim was knocked to one knee while the first Robin landed behind him. A roundhouse kick to the back of the head nearly put Tim on his face. Somehow, he managed to spin and catch his enemy with the edge of his shield. They circled for a brief moment, and then Tim swung. His fist brushed Dick Grayson's jaw as he used the blades to shove him back. A look of dark satisfaction passed over Nightwing's face. They ran towards each other punching and defelcting, again, and again. Tim was suddenly on the defense, deflecting every strike from the glowing gloves. Each time they made contact with his shield there ensued a violent hiss, letting off aimless charges. Nightwing continued to press the attack, punching and using his skills, Tim wasn't surprised. He knew Dick's level since he met him. They countinued, Dick was on the attack, Drake was on the defence. Tim blocked, Dick pressed. Dick ran forward and knocked down Red Robin, slamming him at the floor. Tim Drake rammed his blade against Dick Grayson, separating them by a bit. Side throw. Dick used his sticks to deflect every blow from Red Robin who managed however to slash at Dick's leg. Dick got up and knocked down Tim, starting to punch him hard as he could, however Tim kicked him and sent him away, the Nightwing again used his sticks and punched Tim's stomach. Nightwing used his sticks to dig into Red Robin's skin and it unleashes electricity onto the third Robin. Red Robin got knocked down. He fired a few batarangs, but they got deflected by his foe, then Tim got knocked again by Dick. Nightwing goes on the attacking direction and caused to Tim to take a defensive stance. He punched, kicked and fired, but Red Robin blocked all of this without having too much problem. The Boy Wonder presses his attack. Now, he ran forward and tried to slash at Red Robin's throat, but Tim jumped back and overpowers Nightwing. The two clashed once again, and kicked each other; Nightwing kicked Tim's neck and leg, Tim kicked Nightwing's stomach and head. They were almost at the same level! Dick Grayson parried twice more, ducked, and brought his fist upwards into Tim's jaw. The younger man stumbled backwards, nose bleeding, reeling from the blow. Eyes smoldering, Tim gestured wildly. Tim ran forward and fired a batrangs at Nightwing, but Nightwing was fast enough to dodge and deflect it. They clashed their blades/sticks again, they were very skilled, Tim Drake kicked, Dick Grayson punched, they pushed each other. “My goodness, I didn’t realize we were in a pushing match.” Then, Nightwing struck. Their weapons met with a resounding clang, slashing, harming, and clashing. 'CLANG!' The weapons clashed again, again, and again. To say the men were blade masters would be an absolute understatement. Their swords movedat high speed, thrusts and slashes and parries and blocks and feints following each other in rapid succession, far faster than the untrained eye could see. The first boy wonder was lashing out, kicking and knocking down Tim Drake. His twin sticks fell over and over again, driving the Red Robin and his single weapon backwards towards the other side of the battlefield. Knocking aside a quick jab from Tim, Dick spun, defended his torso from an incoming strike with his left stick and swept the right towards his opponent’s hamstring. Then, Dick slashed at Tim with his electric stick, knocking him down. Dick kicked Tim, and punched him few times until he broke his jaw. "Sorry Tim.." Said Dick, then he stuck his blade on Tim's chest, killing him. Nightwing: Sorry guys.. He took Tim, Jason, and Damian's dead bodies, and walked away with the victory. Conclusion & Results Jesus that was amazing! Yea this battle was very close as each Robin has an edge over the others. Dick Grayson was the fastest, most durable and has the best exprience, Jason Todd was the most armored, Tim Drake was the smartest and Damian Wayne got the best training but he's hasty and he had the least experience. And that's why he died first! You see, Damian's recklessness caused him to lose multiple battles, and against someone like Dick Grayson, who has matched Bane and Batman and has a superior speed, someone like Jason Todd who got a superior arsenal and someone like Tim Drake who could use Damian's recklessness against him and outsmart him, he simply didn't stand a chance. Now we are only with Red Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood, but Nightwing simply won. Red Hood came down. While he had a superior arsenal, he wasn't fast or skilled as Dick Grayson and wasn't smart as Tim Drake. By skills, Dick had more combat exprience and already took down Jason before, and Tim was smarter and more skilled then Jason, as he trained way harder then he ever did, plus he has been trained by Lady Shiva. Now, it'a only Nightwing and Red Robin, where Nightwing won. Nightwing was way more expreinced and faster then Tim, as he trained to be acrobat almost since his childhood. ''' In terms of skills, detecing abilites and arsenal, they were almost equal. ALMOST. '''While Tim was superior in terms of detecting abilites, he was inferior in terms of skills and equal in terms of arsenal as both have a very similar weapons such as boomerangs, but Dick's ultrasonic Wing Ding and his sticks gave him a slight edge, allowing him to do to Tim an electric shook. By in skills, they got similar training, but thanks to Nightwing's better expreince he edged Tim out. Not to mention, Dick has already won the cowl in the battle for the cowl comics. First Robin first place. The winner is Nightwing! Next time on Death Battle.. Goku VS Doctor FateCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Dipay17 Season 1 Category:Pages by Dipay17